swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Eternal Spire Showdown
The Eternal Spire Showdown was a major battle during the Eternal War, where the Galactic Alliance and the True Sith Empire united in an attempt to assassinate the Fallen Emperor Sycthian in order to stop his plans. Despite this, however, the Alliance failed and instead Sycthian seemingly killed Sarah Sibria, captured Darth Kron, Noman Karr and Nullhiles, and then successfully conquered the galaxy using both the Seeker and the Eternal Fleet, with the outcome being the beginning of the Fallen Empire's reign on the galaxy. __TOC__ Background Prelude Following the Battle for Coruscant, the New Republic's forces, primarily the New Jedi Order was challenged into a final showdown on the Sith birthworld of Korriban by the Fallen Emperor himself Sycthian, whom arrived on Coruscant after the defeat of the Eternal Fleet. Rifting back to Korriban, confident that they'll arrive, the New Jedi Order debated their next course of action. Jedi Masters Vashii and Kan Toth were skeptical about the challenge, but Alexia, Nullhiles, Kujo and Sarah Sibria were all adamant on defeating Sycthian once and for all. Noman Karr returned, telling the group the Mass Shadow Generator was ready. With nothing left to lose, the group rifted to Korriban. Darth Imperius and Darth Shayara heard of the news and arrived on Korriban. Null arrived first, facing the Sith traitor and Callous Order member Kranak in a duel. The group, alongside Orin Shan, Darth Kron and Kaiden Fey went face-to-face with clones of King Gaea. With Kranak and Gaea defeated, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian and the Eternal Fleet emerged, eager to begin the showdown. Alexia engaged Sycthian, but he fractured her skull with a backhand, flinging her away. Seeking retribution, the group immediately attacked Sycthian, Kael Berand and Gust Flare joining the fight. Sycthian gained the upperhand, overpowering the group after a lengthy battle, using the Seeker to stop the Mass Shadow Generator from hitting him. He ordered Gaea to attack them, but Gaea betrayed Sycthian, draining his power. Sycthian managed to escape with the fleet, with the group convincing Kranak to abandon Sycthian and join them. Noman then realized Sycthian was only a Force duplicate, the real one was on Zakuul. Arrival on Zakuul With their options limited, the Galactic Alliance decided to assassinate Sycthian aboard the Eternal Spire in order to stop his plans of conquering the galaxy. Noman Karr, Darth Kron, Kaiden Fey, Sarah Sibira and Endra Dr'aan all agreed to team-up and face-off against Sycthian, while Nullhiles and Kranak decided to cover them on Zakuul. They all ventured to the Fallen Empire planet, the assassination team heading onwards to the Eternal Spire while Null and Kranak fought a resurgent Nova on Zakuul, where the Ascensional despot was ultimately destroyed by Kujo. The Final Showdown Now finally face-to-face with the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, the group attacked his guardian High Justice Novus and a squadron of Royal Eternal Knight guards, swiftly dispatching of them. The Galactic Alliance then motioned onto the android, leading to his defeat primarily at the hands of Endra Dr'aan. Disappointed in his stalwart's failure, Sycthian destroyed Novus. Darth Kron, Noman Karr, Kaiden Fey, Sarah Sibria, Kaiden Fey, Endra and even Nullhiles then engaged Sycthian in a final showdown. After a lengthy battle between the Alliance and the Fallen Emperor, Sycthian seemingly killed Sarah, stabbing her in the gut, where she then exploded in a burst of Force energy, greatly injuring Sycthian. Despite this, Sycthian still overpowered the Alliance, defeating the rest one by one, particularly ridiculing Noman, Null and Kron, the latter of which Sycthian respected as his "greatest enemy". Taking the Bloodsaber from Kron's grasped, Sycthian captured him alongside Null and Noman, leading to Sycthian unleashing the Seeker artifact across the galaxy and the full might of the Eternal Fleet - successfully conquering nearly the entire galaxy, creating his own galactic regime, with one last End Game remaining. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts